Devilish Desires
by twihard4edward
Summary: Set in Eclipse. What if, instead of refusing her, Edward gave into Bella, and the lust he'd been suppressing for 109 years? Switches Edward and Bella's POV. No other pairings, not a one-shot. LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON. LEMON IN EVERY CHAPTER. I warned you. Don't read it if you're gonna bitch about it being a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Devilish Desires

Chapter one

 **A/N: Hey everybody! This is so exciting, my first time writing a lemon on here. It's set a few days before graduation in Eclipse. This is gonna be like the books, no other pairings. Bella is human and edward is a vampire. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. I don't want the reviews flooded with negativity. Constructive criticism, however, is more than welcome at all times. I hope you love love love it, and leave some of those pretty reviews :)**

 **Edward POV:**

This was maddening, this need I felt. I had always thought myself a perfect gentlemen, never needing sexual favors, complete in myself and my -for all intents and purposes-family. So now that I had my Bella in my life, I was soaring. But, never before this beautiful girl did I have these feelings. I wanted so many things, whether they were impossible or not.

I wanted fervently to drain her small, frail body of her blood, so much sweeter than everyone else's to me. Every breath I took burned with the raking thirst, drove me wild. It made me more animalistic, so the lust became more prevalent as well. But I knew, as I did since that day in the meadow, that I could never do that to Bella. If I took her life from her, I would be taking my own life too. I knew I couldn't live without her; her blush, so beautiful; her mahogany hair that framed her face; her eyes that gazed at me with so much love.

What I wanted more than her blood, was _her._ She was intoxicating, and I was beginning to get curious. I wanted to touch her, make her squirm, hear her sigh my name when she couldn't form any other words. I wanted to make her scratch my back, arching her back to get even closer to me. I wanted to do so many vulgar things with her - _to_ her- but I was trying to repress these feelings. We were close to graduation, and there was college… But I had grown up with a scorn on the words 'pre-marital sex.' But it was getting harder and harder every day to resist her. And it made it worse knowing that she wanted me, like that, maybe as much as I wanted her. It made me wild, and she was seeing through me. She knew I had been distracted, uncomfortable, lately.

I was holding Bella as she slept, three nights before the day we graduated high school. Her face was pressed into my neck, and I buried my nose in her hair. I twitched a little in my pants when, completely asleep, she kicked her leg up, and wrapped it around my waist. Then she sighed. I groaned. She was so close, and I was so tempted. I put my right arm around her waist, doing everything in my power to not let my hand travel lower….

I checked the clock on her nightstand: 2:15 in the morning. I checked Charlie's thoughts where he was downstairs snoring on the couch. I saw his dream of fishing with a beautiful woman sitting on his lap. I chuckled quietly, but stopped abruptly when Bella stirred against me. The friction wasn't doing me any favors. I pulled her even closer, kissing the top of her head. I rubbed the small of her back and down to the edge of her shorts. I settled for torturing myself more by bringing my wandering hand to a rest on her butt. She was awfully restless; she kept moving around and sighing, but it sounded almost like a moan. I wished, more than _ever_ that I could read her mind in this moment, to see what her dream was.

"Edward…" She almost moaned. I kissed her cheek.

"I'm here, sweetheart." I whispered in her ear. She threw her arms around my neck and gripped herself there. She was waking up; her heartbeat was quickening as she woke.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I whispered right by her ear. I could feel the heat flooding to her face, her blush spreading all the way to the back of her neck. I removed my hand from her butt to sweep her hair to the left side. I peppered little kisses along her neck that was red from her blush. I'm sure my eyes were dark with my lust. I could only hope she wouldn't notice. I would have no luck though. The second she pulled away from me, she would see my eyes. She picked up her head, her mouth searching for mine in the darkness. I kissed her, gently at first, but with growing anticipation. Tonight might be the night, I thought as I tangled my tongue with hers.

 **Bella's POV:**

I woke up confused. I didn't know what time it was. I was aware of one thing: I was clung to the front of edward's stone body. I had a magnificent dream. Edward was bringing the most intense pleasure to me, sucking on my neck, kneading my breast…. When his hand began to slide into my pants I woke up, hearing Edward's reassuring voice in my ear.

"I'm here, sweetheart." He whispered softly. I was so embarrassed. Even in my sleep, I couldn't get away from how much I wanted him. How much I needed him in this moment. I couldn't let him see my face. It would give away everything. I threw my arms around his neck, holding myself even closer to him. The blush spread across my face. I knew he felt it, he always did. I wanted him so bad, i'm surprised he didn't smell this need of mine.

"What's wrong Bella?" He prodded, kissing my neck lightly. He was driving me crazy and I decided that he would not be resisting me tonight. I was going to get my way tonight. Instead of answering, I was trying to find his mouth to kiss him. He knew what I wished and he pressed his lips lightly to mine. This kiss was different, urgent. Almost like he was returning my desire. I felt his cold tongue against my lips and moaned quietly. He took that slight opening in my lips to slide his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues tangled together as our kiss grew more heated. I could feel my pulse quickening and my breathing becoming haggard.

I knew it was only going to be a few minutes before he would come back to himself and pull me off of him. I tried to make the most of it, breathing in his aroma, and fighting his tongue with my own. I was genuinely surprised when he didn't break my choke hold on him, but pulled me closer. His hand was running up and down my thigh where my left leg was hitched around his waist and his other was tangled in my hair, pulling my face even closer to his. I moaned, the electricity between us doing strange things to me. He pulled away from my mouth and began kissing down my neck. I was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Did you change your mind?" I asked quietly, breathless. I was so surprised by this sudden change in him. I shivered, thinking about if maybe he _did_ change his mind. I smiled to myself. He never answered me, just kept kissing the visible parts of my upper body. Where his cold lips kissed me felt like fire. In that case, I never wanted to stop being burned.

He lifted my leg off of his waist and scooted me down so I was laying flat. I was trying to control my pulse and blood flow to make this as easy as possible for him. He held himself over me, and looked in my eyes. His eyes were flat black. He wasn't thirsty… He had just hunted yesterday. Then I realized he was looking at me with a completely different kind of hunger and my stomach trembled, all of this anticipation pooling in my core.

"I love you. Do you want me to stop?" He asked, stroking the side of my face. I shook my head violently side to side. He chuckled at my sureness.

"If I hurt you **at all**. Even a little twinge of pain, you have to tell me. I don't want to hurt you." he murmured, always such a gentleman. I smiled gently at him and nodded.

He started to kiss me again, our tongues dancing again. My pulse began to race even faster. The room was spinning, but in a good way. In a really really good way. I tangled my hands in his bronze hair, and tugged slightly. He seemed to realize what I wished and broke away from me, just running his hands from under my arms, down my waist, my exposed legs… I shivered. I was ready for this. And I knew in my mind that he was going to prolong this as long as he could.

"Beautiful" he sighed, and bent to kiss my pulse point again. As he assaulted my neck with kisses, his hands travelled down to the edge of my shirt. Before I could blink, my shirt was off. I blushed crimson; I had no bra on, I never wore one while sleeping. He made his way down to the gap between my breasts. His hands came up hesitantly and kneaded my boobs and he buried his face there. If I wasn't so caught up in this pleasure, I might have laughed. But I was too busy focusing on trying not to moan loudly, and my dad hearing. I still didn't know what time it was. I was squeezing my thighs together trying to soothe the ache I felt for him. One of his hands ran down my stomach, raising goosebumps on the way.

His hand stopped at the top of my shorts. He pulled them off of me and was back to torturing my breasts in one second. I felt like just him slipping his hand in my panties would cause me to come undone. He wouldn't even have to touch me. He pulled away from my boobs to look at my face as his hand slid into my underwear. He touched the lips of my core and I bucked my hips, needing his hand exactly right there. My eyes shut, and I was crying out his name quietly. He ran his fingers up and down the very wet folds, rolling my clitoris around in his cold fingertips. My thighs were shaking and I was on the edge

"So warm….. So tight. So wet." He growled quietly and crashed his lips onto mine,while maintaining his circular motion in my underwear. He growled and yanked my panties off, and I faintly heard the rip.

"Edward!" I tried to scold him for ruining one of my favorite pairs of panties, but it came out more as a plea. He moved down my body until he was in front of my legs. He spread my thighs apart with determination. He looked and me and growled a little bit. He leaned forward and darted his tongue out, licking from the bottom of my pussy to the top. He sucked lightly on my clit, and I was on the verge of passing out. My thighs were convulsing and I was pushing his head into my vagina as hard as I could. He moved his tongue at vampire speed, hitting my clit every single time. I had my legs thrown over his shoulders and they were clamping his face into place between my legs.

"Ohhhhhh my godddd." I cried out then put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming his name. His tongue never stopped, kept racing over my most sensitive part despite my shaking. He stuck a finger inside me, pulled out and pushed it back in once, and I fell over the edge of the cliff. My head was spinning and I convulsed even harder, my juices soaking Edward's face. Once I was finished, he stopped and pulled away, and his face was glistening with my excitement. He was out of my room and back before the door ever made it around to shut. He had washed his face off very quick. I was trying to regulate my breathing and stop trembling.

He climbed back over me and kissed me. I could taste myself on his mouth, and I pulled away to look at him.

"That was absolutely incredible. Thank you." I said, but then yawned despite myself. He held me against his body, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you." He said, a smile in his voice, but there was something else in his voice that I couldn't place.. I was too exhausted right now to ask though. He pulled the covers up around me, and hummed my lullaby. I was quickly succumbing to sleep. But then I remembered something.

"I love you so much." I whispered sleepily. He chuckled and went back to humming. I drifted into unconsciousness.

 **Edward's POV:**

I held Bella as she slept after giving her her first orgasm. She was so beautiful and I had never experienced anything like it before. My manhood was rock hard and aching so much. It twitched in my pants. Every time she would wiggle just a little bit, my cock would jump up. It was uncomfortable, but I couldn't leave her just yet. I would wait until she was deeply asleep, go home and change, and give myself release. I had to make this first time about her, needed to make her feel good. I would have my turn eventually, and it would be worth it. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Every millimeter of her body was made for my exploration, and I would never be done exploring.

I wanted to learn everything about her body. The way she convulsed when I was licking her, my name on her full lips, the way she clung to me. My beautiful girlfriend, though that was such a dull term that didn't touch what my Bella meant to me. My dick twitched again, and I groaned. I couldn't believe I waited so long for this. Why I would've ever dreamed of suppressing this amazing, but nagging feeling. I couldn't wait much longer to relieve myself. I briefly questioned whether vampires could get blue balls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devilish Desires**

Chapter 2

 **Bella's POV:**

When I woke up in the morning, my hands were automatically searching for him. He twined his fingers with mine. Some kind of memory was trying to break through the fog… I felt a throbbing in my core, but it was definitely not unpleasant. I flushed red when the details from sometime last night came rushing back. I remembered the feeling of him playing with me, learning my weaknesses.

I ripped my hand free of his and covered my face with both of my hands. I was so embarrassed. I didn't have time to be embarrassed last night. I was a bit preoccupied.. But now….. Edward's cold fingers pried my hands from my face, which was still red hot. I was ashamed for seducing him, when I knew he wanted to wait until marriage. He must've thought that I was some kind of sicko. I was so mad at myself, so embarrassed of my stupid teenage hormones. I would understand if he never wanted to speak to me again. The tears started to build up.

Edward picked me up and cradled me against him. Now he probably thought I was mad at him, or that I didn't enjoy it. I would be lying if I said I didn't. He was rocking me, and wiping my tears, maybe hoping I would speak. Of course he was probably trying as unsuccessfully as always to read my mind.

"Bella," He murmured softly. "What's wrong, love?" He whispered as he rocked me back and forth. I noticed that he had redressed me as I had slept and then I started full-on crying. I hoped that Charlie had already left for the station or to go fishing, or that he was anywhere but here. The tears came more rapidly now, and I was ruining Edward's fresh shirt. I didn't answer him, just kept sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry.." He said suddenly. I pulled away from his chest and looked up at the pained expression on his godly face. I got the feeling I was right about him blaming himself.

" _You?_ Why on earth should you be sorry?" I almost yelled. He looked like he'd lived through centuries of sadness. It was killing me. He was not going to blame himself for my mistake.

"You should've asked me to stop, I would've. I just thought you wanted me to…" He was babbling on, and I was wondering how on Earth he could think that I didn't enjoy that. His musical voice was sad.

"Edward! What are you talking about?" I stammered.

"Isn't that why you're upset?" He asked, his brow furrowing in the most sexy way. Silly vampire. I would pay for him to do that again. My core throbbed.

"NO!" I yelled. I was still crying, and I was surprised he could understand me through my tears.

"I don't understand." He sighed. I could hear the raging curiosity, and still sadness at my tears.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm a horrible person. I would completely understand if you left right now and never looked at me again. I can't believe that I-" He covered my mouth with his granite hand.

"Bella, you're being absurd. Why are you apologizing? And you are at the complete opposite spectrum from a horrible person. Tell me what's wrong, love." He soothed, stroking my hair.

"You didn't want to… You wanted to wait, and I seduced you, and I'm a horrible person, and it's even worse because I enjoyed it so much. You probably think i'm some sort of pervert. I'm sorry, Edward." I rattled it off so fast, I'm not sure he caught it all through my tears. My face was red still.

Then Edward started laughing. He shook the bed with his bellows, which meant that Charlie wasn't here. I was starting to get angry. Here he was, laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded. He stopped at once, and looked at my face, wiping my tears and staring into my eyes. When I looked into his butterscotch eyes, my tears slowed, and I could breathe. As long as I didn't stare for too long.

"You silly, gorgeous, hormonal teenage girl." He chuckled and laid me back onto the bed. He held himself over me, and my breathing was strangled again. I felt a cycle coming on.

"You didn't _seduce_ me into doing that, Bella. I chose that. There's no crime in wanting me. Because I want you. I've wanted you for a long time. You have no idea how long I've been arguing with myself, debating on whether or not to act on my desires. You just made up my mind for me. I feel a lot better knowing that you did enjoy it. I've never experienced anything so amazing." He breathed the words into my ear and I shivered. He nibbled lightly on my earlobe and I moaned.

"I can smell you, Bella. You want me, right now. I smell your need." He purred. I was squeezing my thighs together, trying to assuage the ache between my legs.

He ran his hand down to my underwear and stopped, running his fingertips along the skin there. I whimpered in need, want, and fiery desire. I rolled my head back and he sucked on my neck. I groaned loudly.

"Tell me what you want, Bella." He whispered against my neck, staring down at me in pure hunger.

"I want you to touch me." I was embarrassed to be saying these things out loud, but I needed him. He rubbed me through my underwear and I was grinding against his hand, whimpering. I felt something against my leg. It was very very hard. When I realized what it was, I blushed intensely, feeling very selfish all of a sudden. I was hogging all of the pleasure. I would return the favor soon.

"Pleaseeee.. Edward, I need you." I moaned, trying to move his hand into my panties. He resisted my prompting. He was having a little too much fun with this. He would press against my clit roughly for a brief second and then pull his hand away from me completely. I would almost scream every time. I moved my hand to touch myself; I needed some kind of release. He caught my hand with the one that wasn't torturing me and pinned it above my head.

He kissed me roughly, probing my tongue with his own, while his right hand slowly slid into my panties. He released my other hand so he could hold himself up, and I threw both of my arms around his neck. I couldn't respond to his kiss as feverishly as he slid his finger up and down my wet folds. I bucked when he would touch my little swollen nub. I groaned into his mouth and I felt his hardness twitch against my leg; He groaned in response. He slowly inserted his middle finger into my opening, grunting as he did so. He started pumping his finger in and out. I was moaning so loud I probably woke the neighbors up. He added another finger and started moving in and out even faster.

I was clinging to him, shaking all over from the feeling of him torturing my pussy. My eyes were rolled back in my head and he was sucking on my right nipple at the same time. I was trying to hold myself together for a little bit longer. His fingers increased in speed, slamming into me at the speed of light. He would hit my little nub every time now.

He curled his fingers, hitting a spot inside me that I had heard of before. I never knew how powerful it was before now. He bit down on my neck just a little bit. Not nearly enough to break the skin, but enough to make me even more crazed. His hand was relentless, still sliding into me at lightning speed. He came up to whisper in my ear.

"Come for me, Bella. Let me feel you squeeze my fingers with your tight little pussy." He moaned in my ear. I couldn't handle him talking dirty. I seized violently, his name spilling out of my mouth more times than I could count. He stopped drilling my core with his fingers when I was finished with the best orgasm I could ever imagine. He pulled his hand out of my panties -which were soaked now- and sucked his fingers, licking all of my juices off of them. The twitch against my leg didn't escape my notice, and I remembered that I had something to attend to.

He kissed me passionately, and I could taste myself on his mouth again.

"That was...incredible." I blushed when he released my mouth from his. "But now it's my turn." I smiled deviously as I went to return the favor.

 **Edward's POV:**

I kissed her, roughly for her. But I couldn't be 'forceful' because I would most certainly break her jaw. Her orgasm was beautiful. It made me scream with happiness inside knowing that I could bring her pleasure successfully and without killing her. Oddly, when I was filled with lust, it almost seemed to overtake the thirst.

"That was...incredible." she sighed, and blushed the most beautiful shade of scarlet. I watched her face twist with nervousness as she climbed on top of me. She straddled me, and I knew she could feel my hardness against her. Looking up at her, I could see the pulse beneath the thin membrane of her neck, and I growled, wanting her, and her at the same time.

She started grinding her hips against my erection, and my head fell back. It was one thing to bring pleasure to Bella. Bella bringing me pleasure was a completely different thing. I had to say what I wanted to say now, before I changed my mind. I grabbed her arms, stopping her torturing motion long enough for me to talk.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." I sighed. She probably heard the longing in my voice, because she smiled and leaned down, almost laying on my chest.

"Do you want me to?" she purred. I couldn't resist her. She knew I wanted her, and I didn't plan on denying it. She scooted up a little bit, and reached her right hand down to grab me through my pants. She squeezed my hard shaft, and I groaned.

"Bella.." I moaned. She took that as encouragement. She made her way down in between my legs, making a show of torturing me. She was moving in slow motion to unbutton my pants. I checked the clock on her night stand, making sure we would both have time to be ready for school. It was 6:00. We had an hour and fifteen minutes before we had to leave. This probably wouldn't take very long; she knew what she was doing to me. She was still unbuttoning my trousers as I was thinking. I removed my pants and underwear with lightning speed, sitting her on the bed beside me while doing so. She probably didn't even get a chance to blink before my dick was springing up towards her, wanting attention.

She blushed violently, and I grinned. I knew her face well enough to know that she was thinking about whether it would fit inside her. My cock twitched and she smiled at me nervously. She laid on her stomach and took my length in her small hand. She squeezed the base and I moaned.

She leaned forward and hesitantly took the head of it into her mouth and sucked lightly. I was growling, holding onto the edge of her bed, careful not to grab her. I had never experienced anything so satisfying in my 109 years. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and I almost lost it right then. She took more of me into her mouth, sucking roughly, while also using her hand. I was hissing at this feeling. I never wanted to be without this feeling again. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking hard and fast.

I put my hand in her hair, guiding her head up and down. I was so close…

"Bella…. I'm about to-" I stuttered. I started tugging on her hair gently, knowing I was about to come, but not knowing if she would want to swallow or not. She ignored me, and kept going, even faster. I was muttering profanities under my breath, so fast she wouldn't have even been able to understand them if I was speaking loudly.

She used her other hand to start playing with my balls, and I came. I shot my load of semen down her throat and I was holding her head there as she milked my dick. I heard her gulp as she swallowed my load, and I was coming down from my orgasm. I was across the room in half a second, mortified with myself. I made her swallow…

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at me concerned.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, and opened her arms for me. I walked back over to her, pulling my underwear and pants back on, pulling her into my arms. She curled up against me, and looked up at me, waiting for my response

"I don't know where you learned to do that," I started, "But…I didn't think you would..want to, well, swallow." If I was human I would be as red as a fire truck. She smiled up at me sweetly.

"Of course I wanted to, or I wouldn't have done it." She muttered, blushing. I could never get enough of this beautiful creature. I kissed her face and her forehead then went to whisper in her ear.

"I've never experienced anything like that. It is second only to drinking your blood. It might be tied. Thank you." She blushed, obviously satisfied with herself.

"I suppose we should be getting ready for school?" I suggested, after I sat and held her for twenty five minutes. She was deep in thought, that much I could tell. She sighed, and began trying to squirm out of my arms. She gathered an outfit, her bathroom bag, and the towel she used to dry her hair. She came back over to kiss me, our tongues tangling briefly, and then she walked out, heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

She had 45 minutes to get ready for school. I waited until I heard her step into the shower before I leaped out the window, racing home to take a very quick shower. I would be back before she even shut off the water. I walked through the front door of our home, ignoring the thoughts of my nosey family.


	3. Chapter 3

Devilish Desires

Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

I was trying to relax in the shower, and trying not to think of him. Every time I would fail, I would have to try again. Every time I would think of him, I would start to feel myself becoming aroused. I would picture him, naked, laying next to me… Touching me. My pulse would quicken and I could feel myself starting to get wet.

I was so much more than happy that Edward had changed his mind. But now how was I ever going to get anything done? I couldn't even take a shower without being so filled with lust. How on earth was I going to focus in school? I knew that all I was ever going to want was him. I ached for him with every fiber of my being. Emotionally, mentally, and now physically. How would I ever be able to face his family? No doubt they know everything. I would torture Jasper with this constant lust, and they would all smell me. I was letting my hormones get the best of me.

After I had washed my hair and body, shaved everywhere -and I mean everywhere- I realized there was no relaxing. I shut the water off and shivered from the cold. I had been in there for thirty minutes, which left me only fifteen to get ready for school. I put my hair up in my towel and wrapped my other towel around my body before crossing into my room. I had never done this before, but he had already seen me naked, so why not?

I walked into my room and he was sitting on my bed, immobile as stone. But when I walked in his eyes shifted to me, and grew perceptively darker. I blushed and looked away from him, and turned to my closet. I dig through the heap on the floor, searching for something I had not worn since I lived in Phoenix. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into me, and I wanted nothing more than to ditch school and stay here in my bed with him all day.

All the way at the bottom -of course- I found what I was looking for. It was a royal blue swing dress, very lightweight material with ¾ sleeves. It came up three inches above my knees, and I grabbed my royal blue converse that matched the dress perfectly and sat them on my bed. Alice would be proud. I picked it because I knew how fond Edward was of the color blue with my skin. I wasn't sure why I decided to dress girly though. But it felt right. So I grabbed a different pair of panties that couldn't be seen through the dress and a t-shirt bra and headed back to the bathroom without meeting Edward's gaze.

I felt oddly very girlish today, so I decided I would go above and beyond today, and even do something with my hair instead of just letting it all fall down my back. I slipped my clothes on and tried to do something with my hair. I was going to braid it, but it didn't want to cooperate with me by any means. I didn't want it up. I wanted it mostly down… I grunted in frustration.

Edward was suddenly behind me in the mirror with his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, and I was looking at him kissing me in the mirror. I pointed to my hair. Then I noticed he had different clothes on. I unwrapped his arms from around me and turned around to glare up at him.

"You left?" I accused, fumbling with the collar on his fresh shirt. He smiled his crooked smile at me, and my heart almost stopped. What was I mad about?

"I had to clean up, Bella." He reasoned. And then he whispered in my ear after he turned me back around to face the mirror.

"You look delicious. What made you decide to wear a dress?" He mused, running his hand up and down my thigh. I shivered and turned around to face him again. I was not letting him distract me this time.

"Stop distracting me, dammit. I need to do something with my hair. If i'm doing the girly thing, I have to be thorough." I put my index finger on his stomach and pushed backwards. He stepped one step back, smiling at me. I turned back around, looking at my hair and wondering what on earth I was going to do with it.

"Perhaps I can help?" He suggested. Before I could protest he was brushing out my hair gently to make sure there were no tangles. Then he braided so fast he blurred. But I didn't feel any of it. He stepped away and I looked in the mirror and gasped. He had done the most perfect waterfall braid in my hair, in less than a minute.

"Showoff." I muttered. He just shrugged, and I stalked off to my room to put my shoes on. I didn't know what time it was; we were probably already late. Edward's driving would get us there early though, I was sure. I tied my shoes and stood up, really hoping the weather was decent.

"How do I look?" I asked, motioning to my unusually feminine outfit. He hadn't taken his eyes off me once.

"Absolutely breathtaking." He muttered, while picking me up off the floor and spinning me around. "That color blue is amazing on you." He said as his eyes raked up and down my body. I hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between us now. It didn't seem like I would be able to do anything without this lust flowing through my body. He set me down and grabbed my hand, towing me down the steps after I snuck two pairs of underwear in my school bag and grabbed it.

I stopped to grab a granola bar before we headed out the door. He opened the passenger door of his car for me and I climbed in. He walked around the car at human pace which more than likely meant someone, somewhere was able to see us. He pulled out of the driveway, waiting until we were around the corner before speeding up. We made it to the school in 3 minutes.

The parking lot was still empty, and we had thirty five minutes before we had to be to class. I looked up at Edward and his eyes were distant, deep in thought. I reached my hand over and started rubbing his thigh.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, as his eyes started following my movements on his leg.

"Last night.. This morning." He said, and smiled crookedly. He picked up my hand from his leg and held it in his own. I was worried. Did he not want me to do that? I questioned him with my eyes.

"You're torturing me." He whispered. "If you don't stop, I might take you right here. Right now." He breathed this sentence in my ear, and I shivered, anticipation and want pooling in my core. I was rubbing my thighs together, and it didn't escape his notice. He smiled at me, and leaned in to kiss me. My heart started pounding, and I leaned into him, our lips finally meeting.

"You don't know how much I want you right now." He whispered against my mouth. He grabbed my right hand, guiding it to the bulge in his pants. I squeezed him and he growled into my mouth. That made me wild, hearing the animalistic side of him coming out, and knowing I had some kind of power over him. I moaned back, trying to soothe the ache between my legs. I melted against his cold chest, rubbing him through his pants while soaking through my panties. Good thing I wasn't sitting on my dress.

"I think I understand that better than you think." I whimpered, and he started sucking on my neck, groaning when I would squeeze his dick. I wanted him inside me, slamming into my pussy at vampire speed. I wanted to feel his big cock stretching out my tight pussy, filling me up with his seed. I moaned at the thought, and for feeling him sucking on my neck.

"I want you so bad. I need you to touch me." I whispered, guiding one of his hands from my back and placing it on my soaked underwear. He started to rub my pussy through my underwear as I was rubbing him through his pants. Moans from both of us started to fill the car. Good thing I stowed two extra pairs of underwear in my school bag. I knew I was going to be thinking about him. Us feeling each other up went on for twenty minutes. People were starting to arrive, and we had to break away from each other. I was needing release so bad, and I knew he was too. I could see his bulge. He got out of the car abruptly and came around the car to open the door for me. I felt like people would be able to smell me.

He grabbed my hand, towing me up out of the car, and walked beside me, holding my hand while his other hand was shoved in his pocket. People were looking at me strange and it was probably because of my outfit. Probably the first time I'd worn a dress this semester. Edward guided me to the bathrooms, kissing my forehead before disappearing into the men's room, and I into the ladies' room after handing me my school bag. I disappeared into one of the stalls in a daze, changing my underwear and cleaning myself up. I sprayed some of my favorite perfume on me as well.

I walked out of the stall, and stood there staring at my face in the mirror. Something about me looked different. Maybe it was the lust in my eyes, my face displayed my feelings. A girl that I had seen before, but had never spoken to walked into the bathroom. She walked up to me confidently.

"You're Bella Swan right? Oh my god, what is it like to date the hottest guy in school? And OH MY GOD, kissing him must be the greatest thing ever!" she squealed. This was only the second time anyone had ever berated me for information like this. I blushed and looked down at the sink.

"It's great. And yeah, it's close to the greatest thing." I muttered, but I could think of something better... She gushed at me.

"Have you… ya know?" She giggled. I picked up her subtle hints. I blushed even harder, while shaking my head side to side.

"Do you want to?" She probed. I sighed, thinking about my earlier fantasy.

"Yes," I sighed, "Probably more than he does." I added. She winked at me and pushed me towards the door.

"He's waiting for you!" She snickered. I laughed.

"Yeah, he's been known to do that." I said, and walked out the door. There he was, leaning against the wall beside the restroom, looking as beautiful as ever. He raised his eyebrow at me, and grabbed my hand, pulling me swiftly down the hallway. I noticed his bulge was gone.

He lead me around a corner that was out of the view of the cameras, and where there were no monitoring teachers. He pushed my back up against the wall and leaned in to where his face was three inches from mine.

I could smell his breath, intoxicating me, confusing my thoughts. He looked irritated.

"Bella?" He asked, placing kisses all over my face after he said my name. My breathing was irregular and my heart was pounding. Students were walking down the hallway, staring as they went by. But I had to focus more on breathing.

"Y-y-yes?" I stuttered, wanting him to do so many things to me.

"He whispered in my ear and his cold breath made me shiver. "Do you really think you want to fuck more than I do?" I almost collapsed hearing him talk like that, but my legs actually gave way when he pulled my underwear to the side, rubbing my wet folds. He was supporting me with one hand, playing with me with his other hand. I was worried someone would see us, but his body was shielding mine, and he would hear if someone was getting suspicious.

I was trying not to moan out loud as he made circles on my clit. I was convulsing against him, but I still found the energy to nod my head. He growled at me, moving his hand faster against my pussy, kissing me to muffle the sound of my moans. I felt his rock hard erection against me again, but he could hide it pretty well. He slipped his fingers inside me, plunging them deep, and using his thumb to still rub my most sensitive part. My legs were shaking and if he wasn't holding me up I would've fallen on my face. He looked into my eyes as if to say 'keep quiet' while he kept torturing my pussy with his hand. He whispered in my ear so no one else would hear.

"I want to fuck you so hard, you'll scream my name, and I want to stretch this little pussy of yours out so far I'll hit your G-spot every time I slam my cock into you. I want to watch your face when I cum inside you. I want to fuck you all day, all night, every second of every day." I couldn't handle it. I exploded on his hand, the walls of my pussy clamping down on his fingers. I quivered until every last drop drop of my fluid leaked out. I was sighing his name so quietly he was the only one who could hear.

I regained the strength in my legs and stood on my own while he pulled his fingers out of me and sucked them off. Good thing this hallway had a bathroom. He leaned down and whispered again.

"Do you still think you want me more than I want you?" I shook my head and he smiled, kissing me roughly. I was never going to get enough of him, or sex. My legs were wobbly as I walked slowly down the hallway, gaining envious glares from every girl I walked by. They didn't even know what all had just happened. I looked back at him and he was leaning against the wall, concealing his huge boner very well. I hurried into the bathroom stall, yet again, and wiped all my excitement away from my thighs and my core, thankful that none got on my panties.

I walked out of the stall and looked at myself once more in the mirror. What was happening to me? This feeling was a constant nagging in my lower region, but I never wanted it to end. I was trying to decide whether or not I had just imagined my vampire boyfriend fingering me up against the wall in the hallway. I bit my lip, grateful for wearing a dress. I washed my hands thoroughly and checked to make sure my hair was still decent.

I walked out and he was still in the same place he was when I looked back before walking in the bathroom. I stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed him with all the fiery passion I could gather.

"I'll help you with your little situation later," I purred and he whimpered. I kissed him on the cheek.

"See you after class" I winked as I walked away from him, on my way to English.


End file.
